villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darthenshmirtz
Darthenshmirtz is the main antagonist in the Phineas & Ferb Star Wars special. He's the Sith counterpart of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and just like his original counterpart, Darthenshmirtz is somewhat incompetent in doing evil and is enemies with Perry the Rebelpus, the Jedi counterpart of Perry the Platypus. He's also a low-level employee working under the Galactic Empire and the lowest of all Darths, having a low level of midiclorians but still able to somewhat using the Force. History Agent P Rebel Spy Video Game In an official flash game before the actual episode, Darthenshmirtz served as the main antagonist, kidnapping the Rebel Animal Agents, imprisoning them in carbonite and scheming his evil plan. In the end of each level Darthenshmirtz appears as a boss in a giant stormtrooper-helmet-ship. Then, he was defeated and retreated. Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars Darthenshmirtz first appears, going to the Death Star on a Doofenshmirtz-Evil-Incorporated-like-starship. According to the sith, he claims that he was the one who came up with the idea of creating the Death Star. He also claims that it was originally designed to be a nutcracker, but Darth Vader stole the idea and turned it into a space station. To prove that he's the better Sith than Darth Vader, Darthenshmirtz created the Sith-inator to increase his evilness, and turn his nemesis, Perry the Rebelpus, into a Sith. To do so, Darthenshmirtz and his robot assistant Norm-3PO go around picking up trash or any objects that were personally touched by Vader, since they can pick enough Force for the Sith-inator to power up. Perry is then sent by the Rebellion to stop Darthenshmirtz from completing the -inator, but he ends up being trapped in carbonite. However, as Darthenshmirtz attempt to hit the trapped Perry with the Sith-inator, he accidentally hits Ferb, which resulted in him turning into a Sith. Darthenshmirtz and Norm-3PO then attempted to get more objects touched by Vader to power up his machine, but by the time he got back, Perry has escaped, disabled Norm-3PO, and engaged into a fight with Darthenshmirtz. While Darthenshmirtz was fighting Perry the Rebelpus, the Sith Ferb ends up engaging into a lightsaber battle with Phineas. During the fight, Darthenshmirtz accidentally ended up getting encased in carbonate. However, Phineas manages to destroy the Sith-inator, resulting Ferb to turn back to normal, allowing them and their friends to escape the Death Star. This also allowed Perry to get into a escape hovercraft, taking the trapping Darthenshmirtz with him so that he can take him into Rebel custody. However, after the Death Star has been destroyed, Darthenshmirtz manages to break out from his carbonite trap and taunts Perry as he escapes in one of the hovercraft's escape pods, much to Perry's anger. However, as he escapes, Darthenshmirtz soon learns that the pod is platypus-sized, making it difficult for him to move around. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Trivia *Darthenshmirtz is a parody of Darth Vader complete with similar outfit and has a Darth name. *According to his poster in his song "Sith-Inator", it is seen that Darthenshmirtz wields purple lightsaber, which is irregular for a Sith. *His boss theme in a flash game is actually an instrumental version of Stormtrooper Candace's villain song - In the Empire. * In several languages, unlike the original Doofenshmirtz, Darthenshmirtz's singing is actually good and he's shown more show-off than the original. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Weaklings Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Singing Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Comedic Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Nemesis Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Extremists Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Pawns Category:Warlords Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parody Villains Category:Egotist Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Magic Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Bosses Category:Kidnapper Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence